Everywhere
by T.H.W
Summary: This story is the sequel to my Taiora fic "Everything". Sora realizes that she's made a mistake, and wonders if she can be forgiven. A special thanx to Logan.


"Everywhere"   
  
  
By: T.H.   
  
  
  
************************************************************************   
  
Turn it inside out so I can see,   
The part of you that's drifting over me.   
And when I wake you're,   
You're never there.   
And when I sleep you're,   
You're everywhere.   
You're everywhere.   
  
************************************************************************   
  
She rushed across the lush grass that covered the park earth. Her hair was blown in the wind, blowing every which way, much like the way her mind felt at this very moment. Everything was skewed, misplaced, twisted and warped. Her very mind seemed to be nothing but a jumble of thoughts, reasons, answers. Everything was wrong. She felt like she had stepped in Wonderland and couldn't get out. There was no white rabbit jumping across her path, no checkerboard world stretched before her, just a face that was everything she looked at. The thin sapling in front of her, twisted and twirled until it was his figure that she ran past. When she turned around to look back at him, he was gone.He was everywhere.   
  
It had been only a few months ago since she had refused his touch, his being, his world. She had never forgotten it. It was imprinted in her mind and whenever she tried to concentrate on something else, it would always emerge in her mind.   
  
You're my everything.   
  
It rang in her ears like a distant gong, only the crystilline echo never faded out. It was everlasting. She knew it was his face, his being that kept it from fading, but she couldn't give in. She loved someone else. She love HIM. He was her world. He loved her. They were an item. In the daylight she saw him all the time, but at night, when she closed her eyes, he was always there. He was everywhere.   
  
Around every corner in her dreams, he stood. In every shadow he watched her. In front of every person he stood, his brown eyes anguished, his lips curled in sadness. What she feared was that he was getting to her. She loved the daylight, but she loved the night more. That was when he came to her, when she slept. It was the only way he could communicate with her anymore. He spilled his dreams to her in her dreams. She listened. HE didn't exist. It was just the two of them. They two, alone in solitude. They were a perfect match, a perfect fit. They were the two missing pieces in the puzzle of life that were hiding from the gentle fingers that longed to put them together. She had to stop this.   
  
************************************************************************   
  
Tell me how I got this far.   
Tell me why you're here and who you are,   
'Cause every time I look you're never there,   
And every time I sleep you're always there.   
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me,   
And when I close my eyes it's you I see.   
You're everything I know that makes me believe,   
I'm not alone.   
I'm not alone.   
  
  
************************************************************************   
  
She ran, searching for the spot that she yearned to be. It drew her like a magnet. She was the metal, he was the magnet, slowly drawing her in. She could not resist. Though it was a place of pain and hurt, she had to be there. It was there that her troubles would then cease. It would help. Perhaps it was all in her imagination. Perhaps she should just give up, fight the force of the magnet. But no, she couldn't. She couldn't fight this force any more than an object could fight the forces of gravity. He was drawing her there. She knew that. She didn't know what she'd do, what she'd say.   
  
It seemed that he was there constantly, but when she purposely looked for him, he disappeared. He seemed to wait for the most inopportune time to show himself to her, to be where she didn't expect him to be. She rushed closer to the place, her breath coming out in short gasps. Suddenly, she halted in midstride. The tree in front of her, was not a tree any longer. It was him. He was staring at her, reaching his hand out to her.   
  
You're my everything. I need to know, do you feel the same?   
  
She clutched her hands over her ears, trying to block him out, but it was impossible. The words echoed inside her head. No physical action could block them out. Finally she thrust her hands in front of her. "What do you want from me? Why are you doing this to me?" She screamed aloud.   
  
The brown eyes stared, the face was pale, the hand remained outstretched towards her. He wanted her to want him. He couldn't answer. He was waiting for her answer. She curled her lip in angry disdain. "You never do give up do you? Never accept the answer! You never change!" She yelled. The figure slowly began to disintigrate in front of her eyes. Only the brown eyes remained, so big, so full of pain, so eager, all at the same time. She shook her head and ran off, not waiting to see those haunted eyes disappear. He was everywhere.   
  
************************************************************************   
  
I recognize the way you make me feel,   
I stop to think that you might not be real,   
I sense that now the water's getting deep.   
I try to wash the pain away from me.   
Away from me.   
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me,   
And when I close my eyes it's you I see.   
You're everything I know that makes me believe,   
I'm not alone.   
I'm not alone.   
  
************************************************************************   
  
She didn't want to think about him. She didn't want to think about her feelings. She wanted to forget, forget all the words she'd ever said to him. All the times they'd had, good and bad. If she could she'd erase her memory. Wash herself in the cleansing waters of forgetfullness. Those waters, cool and refreshing, simply washing over her, taking those things away from her. She would lose the good, but it would also take away the bad memories as well, including the one that haunted her. She stopped short. It would take away the memory, but the pain would still remain. Like dirt clinging to her soul. She would try and try to wash it off, but it would always be there, stinging her at every moment. But the memory of the cause would be gone. So she would feel pain for something she couldn't even remember.   
  
She shook her head, the pain getting to her mind. She knew how she felt. She knew what she needed. She needed him. Not a mysterious phantasm staring at her with hollow eyes. She needed him. The real physical one. The one who would take her back in an instant, hold her close, never let her go no matter what storms blew their way. HE loved her too, but he was only a replacement for the one she really loved. He was handsome yes, but he wasn't the one who had made her feel herself, see who she really was, see her talents, see her feelings. He knew her inside and out. He knew she had a heart. If only he didn't see her without that heart. If only he would take her back. If only she could tell him how she felt. Tell him. Not his ghost. He was everywhere, but his being wasn't with his ghost. She needed the real one to be everywhere instead of his phantasm. He was everywhere.   
  
************************************************************************   
  
When I touch your hand,   
It's then I understand.   
The beauty lies within,   
It's now that we begin.   
  
You always light my way,   
There never comes a day,   
No matter where I go,   
I always feel you so.   
  
************************************************************************   
  
She threw herself through the barrier that kept her away from this place. The glass splintered around her and for a time she lay on the ground, covered by her shattered insecurities. She waited till her breath returned to her, then she stood. This place, this world of hers, it was returning. The view of the lush trees beneath her, the place of denouncement, it was painful, but relieving at the same time. And as she glimpsed this Eden, she looked to her side. The phantasm stood there, white faced, brown eyes large. But it didn't reach out it's hand. It began to walk, walk towards her. She shrunk back against the railing. She should have known that the ghosts of the past would inhabit this place most of all. It crept towards her, almost unsure in it's tentative steps.   
  
It reached out it's hand, slowly but surely, as it always had. Only now, she lifted her rosy hand and placed it in the pale one. Instantly, the phantasm seemed to change. The color returned, the eyes sparkled, the lips curled into a semblance of a smile. It was then she realized that this was no ghost. He was real. He was alive, breathing, holding her hand like he could never let go. And it was then that she came alive. "I'm so sorry. I lied to you." The brown eyes widened, the eyebrows raised, but no redeeming words came from the lips. "I, I, thought I loved him. But I was only loving a shadow of who he really was. I wasn't really loving him at all. I was actually looking for you and wouldn't you know, I couldn't find him. You weren't there." She whispered. He stared at her intensely, still silent.   
  
"What I'm trying to say, is that you spilled out your soul to me. What did I do? I stepped on it with feelings I thought I felt, but really didn't. I'm so sorry. I, you are everything in my life. You are always there telling me what to do, advising me, keeping me out of trouble." She laughed through her tears. "The truth of the matter is, I can't get over you. You're the only one who truely understands me. I can't go a day without feeling you deep inside. You're everywhere in my world. And I need you. I, I love you Tai." She whispered. The gong ringing in her ears, ceased. It had no reason to ring anymore. It was gone. He took her hand close to his face. "You're my everything. Do you feel the same?" He whispered earnestly, purely, simply.   
  
The wind began to blow, urging her in two different directions. He stood on one side, the other on the other side. He implored her, his blonde hair flowing every which way with the wind, his blue eyes pleading, his lips imploring, his hand reaching across the chasm that became wider with every second that passed. She looked to the other side. He stood alone, the chasm creeping between them, slower than the one on the other side of her. She knew that if she didn't decide now, everything would be over, the chasm would keep her away from both of them. She closed her eyes, then leapt across the chasm breaking her away from him. She grasped his hand to her face, leaned up to his ear and whispered. "I love you Tai. You're my everything." The final puzzle piece slipped into place. He lifted her face gently, and slowly kissed her. She gave in. He was everything to her, and she was everything to him. As she held him, she knew that he would always be everywhere to her.   
  
************************************************************************   
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me,   
And when I close my eyes it's you I see.   
You're everything I know that makes me believe,   
I'm not alone.   
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me,   
And when I catch my breath,   
It's you I breath.   
You're everything I know that makes me believe,   
I'm not alone.   
  
You're everyone I see,   
So tell me,   
Do you see me?   
  
************************************************************************   
  
Author's Note: Thanx to the reviewers! Hope you liked the story! I just want to give credit where credit is due, and that goes for thanks as well. Thank you to Logan, who first planted the idea in my mind to write a happy sequel to "Everything". Thanx!   
  
T.H.   
  
  
  
Music lyric credits go to Michelle Branch, "Everywhere".


End file.
